The present invention relates generally to an image capture device such as a scanner, and in particular to document scanners which can automatically switch and/or toggle between different scanning modes.
Digital scanners can be used for a variety of applications, one of which is document scanning to convert text and images on paper documents into digital information. A scanner such as a document scanner typically works by illuminating the document and recording the resulting image using a camera, which typically includes a charged coupled device (CCD) as the image sensor.
It is often necessary to scan a variety of documents, some of which contain significant color information and some of which contain primarily text in typically black or blue ink. In large operations, it is possible that a user may have to scan a first series of documents in a color scanning mode having specific color scanning characteristics and a next series of documents in a monochrome scanning mode having specific monochrome scanning characteristics.
The above-noted co-pending application Ser. No. 08/052,552 discloses a scanner which uses both fixed and movable mirrors to provide a common optical path to capture monochrome images and color images. However, existing scanners do not provide for a method and means by which a document scanner can automatically change or toggle between scanning modes on the fly while documents are being scanned.
Also, existing document scanners with monochrome (black and white) and color capabilities (ability to output color images) require that the scanner be stopped and then switched between modes by a command issued by a host computer which is initiated by an operator. This causes a decrease in scanning productivity because this mode switching method takes time during which scanning of documents is not occurring. One common strategy for minimizing this scanning productivity decrease is to batch documents depending on whether they are to be scanned in color or in black and white. However, it can still take a significant period of time to execute the mode switch.
It is known that pattern recognition on documents can be utilized to control scanning modes in microfilm scanning. However, in implementations such as microfilm scanning, the control relates to (1) the change of the scanning mode in one direction in which one pattern controls one change; and (2) the control of the document level or hierarchical file structure, as opposed to a bi-directional control of, for example, color and monochrome scanning.
The present invention provides for a unique method and apparatus for changing or toggling a scanning mode on the fly while documents are being scanned. The method and apparatus of the present invention utilizes pattern recognition to identify the type of scanning (scanning mode) to be performed. In pattern recognition, a unique pattern which is recognized by the scanner""s image processing subsystem is placed on or included in a document to be scanned. Upon recognition of the pattern, the document scanner automatically changes or toggles between scanning modes. For example, based on the recognized pattern, the document scanner can switch or toggle between a monochrome scanning mode and a color scanning mode.
With the scanning method and apparatus of the present invention, documents which are to be scanned in different modes do not have to be batched, so that the documents which are to be scanned in one mode are not necessarily batched together and separated from the documents which are to be scanned in a different mode. Additionally, if batched document scanning is desired, separate batches of documents to be scanned in different modes can be effectively labeled as such in a form recognizable by the scanner. Thus the probability of operator error can be significantly reduced. Further, the method and apparatus of the present invention provides for the use of existing image capture and processing systems which obviates the need for additional hardware, and therefore minimizes system cost.
The present invention relates to an image capture device comprising an image processing system which processes data supplied thereto to determine if the data includes a scanning mode switching pattern, with the image processing system providing a scanning mode switching signal upon a detection of the scanning mode switching pattern; and a control system which receives the scanning mode switching signal and toggles a scanning mode of the image capture device between at least a first scanning mode and a second scanning mode when the scanning mode switching pattern is detected.
The present invention also relates to a scanning method which comprises the steps of processing data inputted to a scanner to detect a scanning mode switching pattern; and toggling a scanning mode of the scanner between at least a first scanning mode and a second scanning mode when the scanning mode switching pattern is detected.
The present invention also relates to an image capture device that comprises an image processing system which processes data supplied thereto to determine if the data includes a scanning mode switching pattern. The image processing system provides a scanning mode switching signal upon a detection of the scanning mode switching pattern. The scanning mode switching pattern comprises information on the type of scanning to be performed on an image to be scanned. The image capture device further comprises a control system that receives the scanning mode switching signal and switches a scanning mode of the image capture device based on the information on the scanning mode switching pattern.
The present invention further relates to a scanning method that comprises the steps of processing data inputted into a scanner to detect a scanning mode switching pattern, and recognize information on the scanning mode switching pattern indicative of the type of scanning to be performed on an image to be scanned; and switching a scanning mode of the scanner when the scanning mode switching pattern is detected. The scanning mode of the scanner is switched in accordance with the information on the scanning mode switching pattern indicative of the type of scanning to be performed on the image to be scanned.
The present invention further relates to a scanning mode switching device for an image capture assembly. The scanning mode switching device comprises an image processing system which processes data supplied thereto to determine if the data includes scanning mode switching information, and provides a switching signal upon a detection of the scanning mode switching information; and a control system which receives the switching signal and switches a scanning mode of the image capture device based on the scanning mode switching information.